Alternative Combat System v2
Overview Th Combat is divided into rounds of 10 seconds, as opposed to the original 6. This is to simulate characters making decisions mid-combat, changing their tactics, reacting to the battlefield, and waiting for an opportunity, as well as to facilitate mid-fight planning between party members. Each round is divided into three Phases, or sub-rounds. These phases do not quite have a corresponding value of in-game time, but it is assumed to be between 3 and 5 seconds each. Each creature may act in a phase, and can only perform one "action" every phase. Initiative only matters to determine when the DM acts in combat relative to the other players. All players that go before the DM (and/or all players after) may act at the same time if they wish. Initiative This slightly modified initiative system allows players to work together a bit better, and react to each other. The original system can still be used to determine order of actions within a round. All participants roll initiative. The DM calls out what their initiative roll was. The players then act in the following turn order: * All players higher than the DM * The DM * All players lower than the DM Additionally, if the DM wishes, they can have multiple turns spread throughout the initiative order, including Initiative Count 20, if applicable. Each Phase Overview Every creature has a limited pool of options in combat. Per round, they may spend total (unless an ability or class feature says otherwise): * Movement (a number of feet equal to their Speed) * 1 Action * 1 Bonus Action * 1 Object Interaction * Infinite Free Actions * 1 Reaction For each phase, the combatants act in order according to the Initiative order. There can be as many phases per round as need be for each creature to spend all their options, but usually this is no more than three. On their turn during a phase, a creature in combat may choose to do ONE of the following options: * Move (all or part of move) * Perform an Action (cast a spell, attack, etc.) * Perform a Bonus Action They may also do ONE of the following options for free: * Perform an Object Interaction * Perform a Free Action * Move 5 feet (spends movement) * Perform a Legendary Action They may also call out a short phrase, or respond to one. (Loose rules here) Movement If they choose to move during a phase, a creature can spend all or part of their movement. Recall that each creature has a total amount of movement per round indicated by their Speed. Following Phases Once a phase is complete, the next phase begins in the exact same way, with creatures acting in the same order. Special Actions Reactions Reactions can be made at any point in the round, on any phase, as long as the trigger for the Reaction occurs. Extra Actions If a creature has an extra action, such as granted by Action Surge or the Haste spell, they are still limited to one action per phase. This will probably result in an extra phase being added to the combat round for this creature. Start / End of Turn For effects that happen at the start or end of a creature's turn: * Start of Turn = The start of a creature's turn during the first phase only * End of Turn = The end of the last phase in a round Surprise Rounds Surprise Rounds are sometimes shorter than normal rounds. This is to simulate attacking a creature that is conscious and alert vs. a creature that is unconscious or completely unaware of their surroundings. The DM decides for each instance how many phases the surprise round will last. Some examples follow: = System In Practice = Scenario 1: 1v1 In this simple scenario we have a Lv. 3 Rogue facing off against a Lv. 3 Fighter. The rogue is stealthed at the beginning of the combat, about 60 feet away from the fighter. This starts the encounter with a surprise round. (Fighter's initiative is higher) * Round 1 (Surprise, 2 phases) ** Phase 1: The rogue takes an Action to attack the fighter with a hand crossbow, hitting and dealing damage. ** Phase 2: The rogue takes their Bonus Action to Hide, and is successful. * Round 2 ** Phase 1: The fighter takes a Free Action to make a Perception check at disadvantage, and fails to see the rogue. Not finding a threat, they also take a Bonus Action to make another Perception check normally. They spot the rogue (the DM says in secret). *** The rogue is not sure yet if the fighter has seen them or not. Not wishing to reveal themselves, the rogue takes no action. ** Phase 2: The fighter moves their full movement towards the rogue. *** The rogue moves their full movement away from the fighter. ** Phase 3: The fighter uses their action to Dash towards the rogue, reaching them. *** The rogue uses their Bonus Action to disengage, then uses a Free Action to move 5 feet outside of the fighter's range. * Round 3 ** Seeing he has gained no ground, the fighter uses an action at the top of the round to fire with his bow. The rogue declares he will also fire with a crossbow. Both roll initiative, and the fighter wins. He hits the rogue and uses the Trip Attack maneuver. The rogue fails the Strength save and falls prone. Now the rogue's initiative comes, and they are forced to fire at disadvantage as they fall to the ground. They miss the fighter. ** In the second phase, both combatants have used their action already, and move at the same time. The rogue spends half their movement getting up, then uses a bonus action to Dash, gaining them 45 feet. The fighter is unable to catch up, only moving 30 feet. At the end of the round, the combatants are 75 feet apart. * In the following rounds, the rogue uses Dash twice per round until he gains enough distance, then hides. The fighter alternates between firing at the rogue and Dashing after them, but is unable to hit. The combat ends in a stalemate. Scenario 2: 3v1 In this simple scenario we have a small party comprised of a Wizard, a Ranger, and a Paladin fighting a Bone Devil. The devil is summoned in the chamber that the party resides in, and the combat opens with the party about 30 feet from the creature and about 5 feet from each other. The chamber is a 60 foot circular room. * Round 1 ** The devil does not declare an Immediate action. The Ranger and the Wizard both declare attacks, and need not roll initiative. The ranger hits with an arrow, and the wizard misses with a cantrip. ** The devil moves, flying into the air. The paladin also moves, attempting to close the distance, but cannot intercept the devil. The paladin rushes back to his party as the devil swoops over their heads, landing behind the party. The paladin gets an opportunity attack as the devil flies over his head, and hits. The paladin ends within melee range of the devil, which is in range of all three party members. ** In the second phase, the devil declares a Multiattack, the Wizard declares Misty Step (BnsA), and the paladin declares an attack. The initiative falls thus: Paladin > Wizard > Devil. The paladin strikes, but does not inflict any conditions. The wizard teleports to the other side of the room. The devil attacks both the ranger and the paladin. ** The ranger uses her movement to flank the devil. The wizard uses his to gain a better line of sight to the devil. * Round 2 ** The devil declares a multiattack, the paladin also attacks, and the wizard casts Hold Monster. All three roll initiative, and the result is Wizard > Devil > Paladin. The devil fails its save, and is paralyzed. The devil cannot act on its initiative, and the paladin takes the opportunity to strike it with a Smite. **The paladin backs away 10 feet, but no-one else moves or acts during the second phase. **At the end of the round, the devil again attempts to save against Hold Monster, and succeeds. *Round 3 **The devil, not being close to anyone, does not declare an attack. The paladin declares they will use Channel Divinity as an Immediate Action, and the wizard declares they will fire a cantrip, choosing to act after the paladin does. The paladin uses Nature's Wrath to ensnare the devil, which fails its save.